


Её персональный пост-апокалипсис

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark Character, Gen, not happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Работа на WinterFest-2013. Задание: вернуть к жизни второстепенного персонажа.





	Её персональный пост-апокалипсис

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2013-м году. Переношу сюда в связи с угрозой краха дайри.  
> P.S. Не бечено в 2013-м и не будет :)

Грязный мотельный номер уже вторую неделю служит убежищем. Единственным местом, где она может расслабиться. Девушка ставит открытую бутылку пива на стол и валится на кровать, заложив руки за голову и уставившись в потолок. У неё нет цели, ей некуда идти. Родные не ждут, любимый исчез, весь прошлый – нормальный – мир растворился в сполохах всепоглощающего огня, в котором она сгорела когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни. 

*** 

Джессика Ли Мур. Она не может не уступить своей маленькой слабости и оставляет прежнее имя. Но фамилию приходится сменить. Она угоняет машину и даже почти не раскаивается, обчистив её и продавая подозрительного вида типу. Денег едва хватает, чтобы снять номер в мотеле на месяц, но ей просто необходимо хоть за что-то зацепиться. Ей необходимо выжить, когда все окружающие её давно похоронили. 

*** 

Мама падает в обморок, едва видит дочь на пороге, а страдающая старческим маразмом бабуля окатывает святой водой и шепчет молитвы, отгоняя злой дух. В этот момент Джессика понимает, что домой ей не вернуться. Родне проще похоронить её, отпустить. Назад принимать они никого не собираются. Именно тогда она угоняет машину соседа мистера Хаттингейла, который вечно говорил её маме, что дочка у неё непутёвая и сдохнет шлюхой. 

Теперь возникает новая проблема – что дальше? Джессика решает сперва добыть новые документы, но для этого нужны деньги. Много денег. 

Возле ночного клуба парень хвастается своим друзьям тачкой, которую ему подарил отец. Через полчаса Джессика видит, как он затягивается травкой в переулке и обжимается с подружкой. Она справедливо решает, что ему за руль в таком состоянии садиться нельзя, и радуется, обнаружив машину незапертой и с запасным комплектом ключей в бардачке. Золотая молодёжь свято верит в свою неприкосновенность. Джессика вдавливает педаль газа в пол, и машина срывается с места. Девушка смеётся, видя в зеркале заднего вида растерянного хозяина. Поправочка – бывшего хозяина. Всё тот же торговец крадеными машинами встречает её как старую знакомую и радуется улову. Джессика просит Рика научить её заводить машины без ключей. Тот соглашается и предлагает сотрудничать. 

Денег от продажи трёх машин хватает, чтобы обзавестись новым паспортом, правами и даже карточкой социального страхования на имя Джессики Фрост. 

*** 

Каждый раз после дела она приходит в номер, занавешивает сальные шторы и полностью раздевается. Подхватив полотенце, идёт в душ и отмокает под струями горячей воды. Вода стекает и закручивается у слива, образуя пенную воронку, в которую смывается грязь этой новой жизни. На какое-то мгновение девушка чувствует себя прежней и улыбается. Внутри всё замирает, когда воспоминания возвращают её в Стенфорд. Она прислушивается, ожидая услышать шаги Сэма. Зажмуривается от желания почувствовать прикосновения его горячих ладоней, так нежно касающихся её кожи. У него была такая привычка – когда ей бывало плохо, он залазил к ней в душ прямо в домашних штанах и обнимал сзади, целуя в шею. Одно его присутствие всегда успокаивало её. Теперь же ей приходится учиться брать себя в руки и не вспоминать об этом. Не думать о том, что этого больше никогда не случится. Она выходит из ванной, завернувшись в полотенце, и падает на кровать, позволяя себе немного пива, чтобы отметить хороший улов. 

И так каждые три-четыре дня. 

В остальное время она пытается понять, что же с ней произошло. Вечерами просиживая в библиотеке, она пачками глотает книги про воскрешение – от дешёвых книжонок про зомби до древних теологических трактатов. Библиотекарь – мужчина лет шестидесяти – встречает её как родную, каждый раз отдавая заранее приготовленную стопку книг. Джессика не признаётся, почему интересуется этой темой. Она делает вид, что учится в университете и готовится к докладу. Библиотекарь в этом не сомневается, ведь такая милая девушка врать не будет. 

*** 

Через три недели после возвращения Джессика с удивлением смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале. Она коротко остригла волосы, и теперь почти не похожа на себя прежнюю. Нанося макияж, девушка практически ненавидит соседа её мамы мистера Хаттингейла, который пророчил ей стать шлюхой. Именно так она сейчас и выглядит: топ с глубоким вырезом, обтягивающие джинсы, туфли на высоком каблуке и вызывающий макияж – всё, чтобы без проблем отираться у ночного клуба, высматривая тачки побогаче. Джессика с ловкостью лицедея меняет маски, словно всю жизнь только этим и занималась. 

*** 

Два месяца и одиннадцать угонов спустя Джессика начинает подозревать, что за ней следят. Пристальный взгляд чувствуется кожей, и от него девушке становится не по себе. Возвращаясь в номер, она закрывает входную дверь на хлипкий замок и подпирает дряхлым креслом. Это не даёт ей привычное ощущение безопасности, но всё равно так немного легче, и она может спать достаточно спокойно. 

Однако надолго её не хватает. Джессика собирает немногочисленные вещи и покидает мотель. Рик искренне огорчается, узнав о её решении уехать из города. Обнимает на прощание и в благодарность за достаточное количество пригнанных отличных тачек дарит неприметную машинку из своего личного автопарка. Джессика с удовольствием принимает подарок. 

*** 

Ей повсюду мерещатся преследователи. Хозяйка мотеля, сдавая номер на одну ночь, косится подозрительно. Парень у автомата со льдом окидывает оценивающим взглядом, словно мысленно сверяет с фотороботом. Даже шумная парочка из соседнего номера как-то очень быстро стихает. Всё это кажется Джессике подозрительным, и она по привычке запирает номер и придвигает кресло к двери. Она понимает, что всё это, возможно, ей только кажется, но ничего не может поделать со своей паранойей. 

*** 

За три недели она меняет дюжину мотелей, нигде подолгу не задерживаясь. 

Возвращение в Стенфорд становится её ошибкой. Здесь всё напоминает о счастливом прошлом, полном надежд и мечтаний. Она смотрит на окна квартиры, где когда-то сгорела, и, наконец, понимает, что тогда действительно умерла. Жгучая обида на этот несправедливый мир словно тисками сдавливает горло, и Джессика судорожно сглатывает непрошенный комок. Она видит в окне счастливого парня, которого обнимает девушка, и вспоминает Сэма. Он где-то пропадает, и Джессика искренне надеется, что он счастлив. Девушка отворачивается от окна и бредёт в бар.   
В прокуренном помещении полно студентов. Какие-то пьяные парни пристают к ней, и она не сопротивляется. Тёмное помещение, куда её приводят, Джессику совершенно не пугает. Она без стеснения соглашается, когда кто-то предлагает ей травку. С первой затяжкой посылая к чертям всю прошлую жизнь, девушка с готовностью отзывается на ласки пьяных парней. Каждая новая затяжка приносит больше свободы. Мама всегда говорила ей, что курить плохо. Но мама считает её мёртвой. Джессика и сама себя таковой считает. А значит, прежние постулаты теперь не имеют смысла, и можно пить, курить и заниматься сексом с кем угодно. В любом случае, от прежней Джессики осталось только имя. 

Поздно ночью она уходит из прокуренной комнаты, измотанная, но не удовлетворённая. Во время секса она думала только о Сэме, и теперь ей очевидно, что в той квартирке – их доме – они были искренне счастливы. А те, кто живёт там теперь, это счастье у них украли. Джессика считает это преступлением, а потому пробирается в квартиру, берёт на кухне большой столовый нож и направляется в спальню. После ремонта комната немного изменилась, но мебель стоит так же, как и тогда. Джессика подходит к кровати и перерезает горло спящему парню. Тот только сдавленно охает, широко распахивая глаза, и захлёбывается кровью. Девушка рядом с ним просыпается, но не успевает даже вздохнуть. Джессика втыкает нож ей в горло по самую рукоять. 

Она выходит из квартиры и думает, что, возможно, утром будет сожалеть. Но даже выспавшись, она не испытывает ничего, кроме опустошённости. И непонятного, тёмного удовлетворения. 

*** 

Она жмёт на педаль газа и улыбается. Ощущение слежки ослабло, и она наслаждается дорогой. В следующем городке, куда её заносит, она знакомится с грязным потным дальнобойщиком. Он ведёт её к себе в номер, надеясь на хорошую ночку. Джессика не думает о том, почему так поступает, когда после секса перерезает ему горло. Обчистив бумажник, она выходит в холодную ночь и удовлетворённо жмурится. Ей нравится то, что она делает, и задумываться над правильностью поступка она не собирается. 

*** 

Будь у неё желание, она бы копнула поглубже в себя и попыталась бы разобраться с тем, что же с ней происходит. Но ей лень. Она чувствует себя живой, только отнимая чью-либо жизнь. После смерти ей стало наплевать на жизни других. Джессика ходит на поздние сеансы в кино, сидит на последнем ряду и жуёт попкорн, рассматривая собравшиеся парочки. Внутри поднимается что-то тёмное, неприятное, но она привыкла к этому ощущению. После окончания фильма она идёт вслед за понравившейся парой и при удобном случае убивает обоих. Нечто тёмное внутри успокаивается и засыпает на несколько дней. И тогда Джессика улыбается совершенно искренне. 

Она не замечает за собой тягу к жестокости. Все жертвы умирают быстро. Ну а то, что болезненно… Так в этом нет её вины. Смерть в принципе штука неприятная. Сидя в баре за бокалом виски, Джессика вспоминает, как горела на потолке в их с Сэмом спальне. Острая боль со временем осталась только неясным воспоминанием. Гораздо труднее избавиться от запаха. Долгое время после возвращения она повсюду чувствовала запах горелой плоти. Её собственной плоти. Но новый аромат – терпкий, солёный – перебивает его на раз. Джессика перерезает горло очередной жертве и с наслаждением вдыхает запах крови. Проводит тонким пальчиком по широкому лезвию. Подносит нож к лицу и длинным движением языка от рукояти до кончика лезвия слизывает кровь. Жмурится от удовольствия и, цокая высокими каблучками, неспешно уходит из подворотни. 

*** 

Пять месяцев и тридцать два убийства спустя её находит полиция. Она сидит в номере мотеля и точит нож, когда в комнату врываются копы и целятся в неё. Подняв пустые сумасшедшие глаза, она широко улыбается и быстрым кошачьим движением бросается на ближайшего копа. Джессика успевает перерезать ему горло раньше, чем остальные реагируют и открывают огонь. Лёжа в луже собственной крови, она смеётся. Нечто тёмное внутри ликует от новой порции любимого аромата. Копы с ужасом смотрят на неё, некоторые крестятся, считая девушку одержимой. 

Она не перестаёт улыбаться до тех пор, пока сердце не останавливается. Копа, на которого она напала, спасти не успевают, и на счету этой миловидной блондинки оказывается тридцать три трупа. Бывалые стражи порядка в тот вечер напиваются в ближайшем баре до потери сознания, лишь бы забыть эти страшные голубые глаза. 

*** 

\- Вы потеряли её из виду, и вот чем это обернулось. 

\- Это твой эксперимент. Нечего на моих ребят пенять. Мог бы подсуетиться и организовать свою бригаду, которая бы оживляла всех, кого она пришила. 

\- Ты знаешь, какова ситуация… 

\- Вот и нечего тут святого строить! Сам оживил, ещё и наезжаешь… Ситуация у него… У меня, между прочим, тоже… ситуация. Мы все в ней, в ситуации этой. 

\- … Эксперимент не удался. 

\- Это ты так мягко заметил, что облажался по полной программе? Ангел мой, оболочка без души не имеет никаких моральных запретов, я тебе уже об этом говорил. Достаточно было взглянуть на этого робота, который кромсает нечисть направо и налево. 

\- Я думал… 

\- Завязывай с этим. У тебя не очень-то и выходит. Всё. Хватит экспериментов. Для того чтобы вернуть душу, нужна сила побольше, чем есть у нас с тобой. Так что твоим протеже стоит обратиться в инстанции повыше. А у нас с тобой и так дел невпроворот. Хватит тут сокрушаться. Пойдём. 

Две фигуры в чёрном и бежевом плащах медленно уходили прочь от безымянной могилы, в которой была погребена Джессика Ли Мур, любимая дочь и бездушная машина для убийств.


End file.
